Standing At The Edge
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Four months after the events of Frozen Lake (Summary will change as story progresses to keep you guessing)


**A/N: This re-write was partially inspired by Lone Survivor and because I thought it would be more dramatic if I started with where I originally planned on ending this story. I hope you guys like the change.**

Deeks sat there, his back against the wall of the cave and he protectively cradled Kensi's unconscious form and kept firm pressure on the side of her head as blood ever so slowly trickled from between his fingers. He wasn't in must better condition his left eye was completely swelled shut and it felt like that particular eyeball was floating in water, every time he took a breath he felt his broken ribs rubbing each other, his lower leg was bent at and completely unnatural angle. To top it all off the slash on his left shoulder was bleeding heavily. Even with all of this he refused to let the darkness flirting with the corners of his vision consume him and he kept his pistol pointed at the only way into the chamber of the vast cave network the two partners were occupying.

He could hear gunfire and shouting voices, some in English but mostly they were in Pashto and it seems that the number of Pashto voices was getting smaller as they got closer. As a figure in local tribal clothing ran into the area where Deeks was protecting Kensi the LAPD Detective raised his sidearm and fired once hitting the man in the throat, causing him to drop his AK-47 and dropped to the ground pitifully trying to stop the blood from pumping outside his body.

"NAVY SEALS! Identify yourself!" An unknown voice called to Deeks from just outside the part of the cave that had almost been his final resting place on earth only minutes ago.

Deeks tried to talk but the pain in his ribs and the shortness of him breath all he could do was loudly grunt.

"DEEKS! Deeks is that you?"

When the voice of Sam Hannah reached Deeks ears his shoulders slumped in relief and he grunted loudly. Using what little strength he had left he tossed the now empty pistol in the direction of Sam's voice and wrapped his now weaponless hand protectively around Kensi's shoulder and noticed with a great sense of relief that she was still breathing, which mean she was still alive. He had done what he came to Afghanistan to do, save her.

"Deeks!" Sam cried in relief and horror as he rushed towards the younger man's side. That was when he noticed just how mad of shape Deeks was in and how bad Kensi looked as well. "MEDIC! Hold on Deeks, we got you."

Deeks was having a hard time focusing on Sam's voice but he could make out the blurry image of Sam's face and could tell that he was talking to him. As the seconds ticked by it was getting harder and harder for Deeks to see but he could make out movement around him, but when he felt someone try to pry his arms from around Kensi he tightened his grip on her and made frantic grunting sounds.

"Deeks! Look at me Deeks. You save her ok? She's safe but you need to let the medics do their job." Sam pleaded with Deeks trying to get through to him. Finally Deeks loosened his grip on Kensi, only because his eyes rolled back into his head and he finally succumbed to the darkness that had been fighting to claim him.

**Six Weeks Prior**

Deeks walked into the bullpen a few minutes before the actual start of the day, which meant he was early, and couldn't not shake this weird feeling he had. It was like he was forgetting something extremely minor that really didn't matter of that there was a word he was trying to say that was stuck on the tip of his tongue but just couldn't get it out. It was, well he didn't know what the hell it was it just felt off.

"Morning Deeks." Sam greeted him as Deeks set his bag at the desk that was, in his mind at least, Kensi's. Deeks had stated sitting at Kensi's desk more and more frequently.

"Huh?... Oh hey Sam." Deeks said and his voice sounded subdued and distance.

"Deeks you ok?" Callen asked as even he noticed the difference in the younger LAPD Detective.

"Yeah…I think…I don't know something just feels…off. I can't explain it and its driving my up the wall trying to figure it out." Deeks said annoyed.

"I'm afraid that your particular feeling of unease is most warranted Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen with her hands clasped together in front of her and a somber and unusually serious expression on her face, which Deeks could swear he say just a bit of sadness in the eyes of Hetty and for some reason her words and his feeling just intensified.

"Kensi?" Deeks finally put all the pieces together and he slowly sang into his chair and was vaguely aware of Sam moving to stand behind him and put a comforting hand on the shaggy blonde's shoulder.

"Mrs. Blye is missing in Action."


End file.
